W.I.T.C.H. AU
W.I.T.C.H. AU is an Alternate Universe in which the characters of the Big Four exist within the world of W.I.T.C.H. About the AU Spawned from fanart, this AU takes place within the world of W.I.T.C.H., a group of five teenage girls that are the Guardians of the Veil. Magical female warriors chosen to protect Kandrakar, the center of the universe. Each Guardian rules over one of the basic natural elements of Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. The leader rules over Energy or Quintessence, and controls the Heart of Kandrakar, the magical pendant that allows the Guardians to transform into their superhero alter egos by channeling the power of the Aurameres. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III While the Guardians of the Veil are a group of young women, a female version of Hiccup can serve as the Air or Fire Guardian. Jack Frost While the Guardians of the Veil are a group of young women, a female version of Jack can serve as the Air or Water Guardian. Merida DunBroch Because of her fiery spirit and the element that she's commonly give in the Elements AU, Merida is portrayed as the Fire Guardian. While her time riding in the woods and shooting arrows makes her the Guardian of Earth or Air. She can also be the Keeper of the Heart, when her family's necklace is used as the Heart of Kandrakar. Rapunzel Corona Her connection to the Golden Flower that gave and is the reason of Rapunzel's healing powers and her long, blond hair resembling on of the Guardians, Rapunzel is portrayed as the Earth Guardian. While her connection to the sun makes her the Fire Guardian and the lanterns flowing in the night sky of her birthday makes her the Air Guardian. Extra Characters Queen Elsa Being a queen and possessing the power of the "Frozen Heart", Elsa is portrayed as the Keeper of the Heart and the leader of the Guardians. While her power to create ice and snow storms also makes her the Guardian of Water or Air. Princess Anna Anna's free spirit makes her the Air Guardian. While others seeing her as the swarm, summer version of her sister, can also make her the Guardian of Earth or Fire. Moana Waialiki Being chosen by the Ocean and feeling drawn to it, Moana is portrayed as the Water Guardian. Keeping a powerful stone safe within her necklace and being a born leader, can also make Moana the Keeper of the Heart and the leader of the Guardians; while reading the wind as she sails makes her the Air Guardian. Mother Gothel Gothel's history of her aging from an old woman to a younger woman can easily cast her as Nerissa. Toothiana Protecting children as a Guardians of Childhood, being a female and her wings resembling the Guardians of the Veil, can easily portray her one. Mostly the Air Guardian, for her ability to or the Keeper of the Heart and the leader of the Guardians, due to her being the Queen of her Fairies. Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art Fanart tumblr_ob84rktA8e1rxqyb4o3_1280.png tumblr_ob84rktA8e1rxqyb4o2_1280.png tumblr_ob84rktA8e1rxqyb4o4_1280.png tumblr_ob84rktA8e1rxqyb4o5_1280.png tumblr_ob84rktA8e1rxqyb4o1_1280.png elsa_and_anna_(w.i.t.c.h.)_by_dreamvixen2511-d8uu9e7.png witch_rapunzel_by_violetky-dabptk5.png Daxzttf.png Category:AUs Category:The Big Four